


In the Moonlight

by AgentEnglish



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, enjoy more belexa y'all, it wouldnt be ~flair~ hahah, not tagging them bc they appear together for 3 seconds, oops i did it again, with a side of flairville and baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEnglish/pseuds/AgentEnglish
Summary: Halloween is coming and Alexa Bliss is in trouble. Will her girlfriend become the supervillain she needs to save her favorite night of the year?





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danskwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/gifts).



> Here I am, once again,
> 
> This is based on Rainy's (@danskwad) AU, and a fanart i put on my tumblr.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Also, i put a few references here i really hope you notice, let me know if you catch them ;)

Being the student body president could be very tiring, but Alexa managed it well most of the times. Unfortunately, this time the stress seemed to get the best of her. She and classmates were in a meeting about the annual Halloween party, an event that usually brought her nothing but joy and anticipation, and she could not feel more tired at the moment.

"So, what's gonna be your costume, Finn?" Sasha asked.

"Still thinking about it. What about yours?"

"Bay and I are going as Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon. I'm so excited!"

Soon, everyone started to talk about their outfits, except for Alexa, who tried to stay focused on the snacks list as a way to distract herself from the topic.

In any other year, Alexa Bliss would be leading the Halloween costume discussion. She was known in the school for her love of cosplaying, and her outfits were always the talk of all the parties.

But this year was different. And the difference was Becky Lynch, the school's non-official troublemaker and Alexa's official girlfriend for the past six months. And since their relationship started, Alexa looked foward for one thing as the month of October approached: their costumes for the annual Halloween party.

Because it was one thing to dress up alone, but to do it as a couple was _completely_ different. And with that in mind, Alexa had one single idea for the pair. The only idea perfect for them. An idea that made her feel more enthusiastic than all the other Halloweens combined.

But unfortunately, that enthusiasm was knocked down as soon as she learned of the redhead's complete lack of interest with the thought of even attending the event.

She didn't have the courage to try changing her mind about it, much less to share her idea. So, Alexa simply put her feelings aside and replaced them with her planning duties. It was all going smoothly, but she kept stressing over the same issues and other minor details as a way to keep her mind busy.

**...**

After the meeting was over, she met Becky in the parking lot and the couple went to Alexa's house, as the girl needed to review her plans for the event. Becky spend the ride trying to distract her with any other subjects, with no success, as her girlfriend stayed focused on texting Charlotte about her progress with the decorations.

The only thing that got Alexa out of her trance was homework, which Becky tried to use in her favor to gain the president's attention.

"So, how many protons are in a carbon again?"

"You know the answer to that, Bex. Nice try though."

"C'mon, you have to put that phone down for a second. It's not like the gym is gonna be set on fire because you stopped thinking about the DJ's equipment for a few minutes"

"Oh my god, i totally forgot about that—"

"That's it." Becky said, taking her phone away quickly and setting it under the pillow. "You need a break, right now."

The redhead then pulled her girlfriend onto her lap and started to attack her neck with kisses, as the shorter girl struggled to reach her phone back.

"Becks, we can't do that now..." The blonde tried weakly, giving into her girlfriend's affections.

"Are you sure?" Becky smirked.

"Not really..."

Alexa finally surrendered, joining their lips together. They stayed minutes in that heated make out session, until they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"It's Charlotte, i have to answer this." And with that, Alexa left her room, with the worried expression back on her face.

Becky started looking around her perfectly organized bedroom when a colorful stack caught her attention.  
It was a pile of comic books. More specifically, Harley Quinn comic books. It was surprising, considering Alexa never shared with her any interest in super-hero stories. She took the first one in the pile and flipped through the pages, curiously. In the middle of the book, she found a post-it note, right over a frame that showed Harley Quinn cuddling in bed with Poison Ivy. The note had only the word 'Bex' with a heart beside it, written in pink.

The realization made Becky smile. They both shared a great resemblance with the super villain couple, not only physical but also personally, she noticed as she continue to flip through the comics. Her exploration stopped when she heard her girlfriend's footsteps coming back to the room, and she quickly jumped back in the bed.

"So, how's that decoration going?" The redhead asked, trying to avoid suspicion.

"Uh, surprisingly well," Alexa said, confused by her girlfriend's sudden interest in her school work. "Why? I thought you didn't care about the party."

"And I don't, really. But I care about you, lass. And you've been working real hard on this, so i just hope it goes well, that's all."

Alexa didn't know how to respond in any way other than kissing the Irish girl. Which she did, as she tried to hold back her smile.

"Thank you, really. I know this must be boring you to death and i couldn't do this without you, Bex. It means the world."

"Lexi, I could never get bored with ya. You make even those Disney princess movies sound like the most interesting thing in the world, and I never cared for any of them."

"They're _way_ more interesting than your repetitive action movies." Alexa scoffed. "I'll never understand how you and I work so well with these weird tastes of yours, i swear."

"Well love, my taste can't be that bad, otherwise I wouldn't be dating ya." Becky said with a wink, making her blush.

"Yeah, right..." Alexa looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, trying to avoid Becky's eyes. "It's getting late, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would like to stay forever, babe." Becky winked again, getting up from the bed. "But I have to go now, see ya tomorrow." She finished, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

**...**

As she drove back home, Becky could not get her mind off the comic books and more importantly, the post it note. It didn't take long for the idea to pop into her head, despite her initial resistance to accept it.

After dinner, she went to her bedroom, the complete opposite of her girlfriend's temple of order, and after some research, she made a call.

_"Becky?"_

"Hey Finn, can I ask you a favor?"

_"Yeah, sure."_

"What costume are you wearing for the Halloween party?"

_"I was thinking Venom, or the Joker. Why?"_

"Take option number two. Do ya know Alexa's costume?"

_"She didn't say anything about it, actually. It's weird, cause she's usually so excited about these things. Is something wrong?"_

"So, here's that favor I wanted..."

**...**

The next day, Alexa was setting her books in her locker, when she was surprised by a knock.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Alexa. So, I noticed you didn't say anything about your costume at the meeting, and i just wanted to know if ya had anything planned."

Alexa didn't have the strength to tell him she had no interest in getting her costume without her girlfriend, and just shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, and with all the preparations i doubt I'll have it ready for the party. It's only a week away."

"Right, I was thinking we could go together? I need a match for my costume, and I can help to get yours ready if you want."

"What are you going as?"

"Joker, so i thought maybe you could be—"

"Harley, right?" She answer, unsurprised. As much as she despised the Joker and his relationship with her favorite character, Alexa welcomed the idea. Finn was a cool guy, one of Becky's best friends and they could still have fun at the dance and take some good photos. Plus, Finn was a great cosplayer, and she had no better option to get her costume finished in time.

"Yeah, i know they're not really good match for each other, but i want to do some photos for my Instagram. And you always have the best costumes, you'd be the perfect Harley." He shrugged.

"Sure Finn, that sounds great. I did start working on a Harley costume, but I'm gonna need help to get it done. Is that okay?"

"Of course, we can work on it this week. I finished my job with the party already."

 _Lucky you_ , Alexa thought. As they both walked to their classes, she felt a new enthusiasm about the dance, despite not being the way she hoped for.

As Finn and her worked on the final details of party and on the costumes, Alexa had no idea that there was a third project in Finn's hands. One planned by _and_ for her girlfriend, waiting to be revealed at the very expected night.

**...**

When Halloween finally arrived, Alexa was in a mix of emotions: excited, because all the organization went well and her costume was better than she hoped for; anxious, because there was still a chance of bad things happening; and upset because the one person who would have made her night perfect was not by her side. But, trying her best to not ruin the mood, she kept herself busy checking every last detail before the doors of the gym opened. She was setting the snacks on the table when a very excited Princess Bubblegum caught her attention, accompanied by her girlfriend.

"Lexi, we did it! This party is gonna be the best!" Charlotte yelled, covered in pink from the wig to her dress, holding tightly to a Sonya dressed as Marceline.

"Thanks, Char." The blondes shared a hug. "You two look adorable!"

"I know, right? See babe, i told you this costume would be perfect for us." She bragged.

"Whatever, you just wanted me to dress as a vampire." Sonya rolled her eyes. "Where's your costume, Alexa?"

"I need to check this first—"

"Lexi, stop!" Charlotte interrupted. "Nothing's wrong, go change already! We'll take care of everything. Everyone else is already dressed up but you."

"Alright then." Alexa said, going to the locker room.

As she walked back to the gym, the party was already starting. She looked through the already large crowd in search of Finn, and she found the boy standing beside the snacks table.

"Wow, you look great! We did an awesome job with these costumes, uh?"

"Yeah, we did." Alexa blushed. "Thanks for that, Finn, you really saved my night. Do you wanna dance?"

"Nah, I'm good here. Plus, we both know Harley deserves a better partner, right?"

And with that, Finn moved to the side, and Alexa felt like she was dreaming. Becky stepped towards her, in the most amazing Poison Ivy costume she had ever seen. From the details in her dress to the green highlights in her makeup, everything was perfect. The blonde was completely speechless, as the redhead offered her hand.

"Can I have this dance, Lexi?"

She took Becky's hand gladly, and the couple went to the dance floor to join their other friends. The group danced together until the music slowed down and each one focused on their respective pairs.

"I can't believe you did this for me." Alexa couldn't contain her smile, and neither tried to, as she rested her head in the Irish girl's chest.

"I'd do anything for ya, Lexi. You just need to ask. I though you knew that." Becky reassured her.

"I was afraid you'd think my idea was silly." She admitted.

"I'd never think that about ya, lass. I thought you just went to the dances because you're president. I didn't know how much you actually liked it." Becky kissed her forehead as they swayed.

The rest of the night felt magical. Alexa couldn't think of any way to ruin it, except maybe if someone pinched her and it all turned out to be a dream. But every time her girlfriend kissed her, she knew it couldn't be any more real.

**...**

Becky drove her home after the dance. They were laying in Alexa's bed, looking through the pictures they took that night, when suddenly the shorter girl seemed to realize something.

"Wait, how did you find out about my costume idea?"

Becky reacted by glancing at where the comic books were hidden, which Alexa caught immediately, giving her a knowing glare.

"Listen, i didn't mean to look through your stuff, okay? It just caught my attention." The redhead justified. "It's not like you're doing much effort to hide them anyway."

"I'll let it go this time just because tonight was the best gift you ever gave to me." Alexa kissed her cheek. "Thanks Becky, really. I never thought dancing with you would be so sweet as it was."

"It doesn't have to be over, ya know." Becky whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Becky moved to straddle her, bringing her lips to her ear. "Well, _cherie_ ," she whispered, "there are sweeter things to do in the moonlight than _dance_."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)  
> My tumblr: banksploder  
> If you didn't get the last reference, it's here:
> 
> https://banksploder.tumblr.com/post/183880391891/oops-i-did-it-again


End file.
